


Fake It Till You Make It

by lesbianslimedog



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: (most likely), Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I don’t know if I’m going to have them bang or not yet, I’m sorry Terri fans, M/M, Terri’s a little mean in this, Vanbo warning, Weddings, rated M for now, they’re humans in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianslimedog/pseuds/lesbianslimedog
Summary: Terry lies about having a boyfriend for Terri’s wedding AND GUESS WHO HE ASKS TO BE HIS FAKE DATE.
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites), Terri/Terry(Past), Terri/Vanbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back on their bullshit. I hope you guys enjoy “characters pretend to date and then actually fall for each other” tropes like I do. Anyway this chapter is short the others will be a longer. ENJOY!

“So we never got a response for the invitation.”

Terry’s coffee burned the back of his throat as Terri’s words settled in. 

_Oh, so this is what this is about._

Terry coughed as he cleared his throat, the coffee still burning.

“Uh, yeah sorry about that I’ve been...busy.”

“Hm, I’m sure a college dropout’s schedule is very full.” Terri said with a smile as she sipped her tea.

Terry narrowed his eyes at her keeping his own smile in place, he wasn’t going to let her get the best of him today. 

“So is this why you called me out here today? To see if I’m coming to your wedding?” Terry spoke as he stirred his coffee, letting it cool a little before he could take another sip.

“Well, yes? Why else would I call you?” Terri eyed him with genuine curiosity.

“Aw, and here I hoped you’d tell me you're leaving your fiancé and want to run away with me.” Terry placed his hand on his cheek and flashed his ex a playful smile.

“My, that ego of yours sure hasn’t changed.” Terri stifled a laugh at him.

“I hoped you’d asked so I could say ‘fuck no’” 

Terri kept her eyes on him, but her smile strained, something Terry picked up on.

“Listen, I just need a final head count for the caterers. If you can’t make it that’s fine! I know how _busy_ you are.” Terri gave of her famously cold smiles. 

Terry could feel himself losing this battle. At the end of the day _she’s_ getting married and _he’s_ the single loser who dropped out of school. He had to gain control somehow, anything to make himself seem less pathetic than he actually is.

“Who says I’m not going!” Terry practically shouted.

“Oh?” Terri looked taken back.

“Y-yeah, sorry for the late response. I didn’t answer the invitation because I needed to make sure it worked with my BOYFRIEND’S schedule.” Terry felt the word fall out of his mouth, this was bad. This was a bad idea but he couldn’t let Terri win.

“Boyfriend huh?” Terri cocked an eyebrow.

“Haha yeah, it’s new, but uh he can make it! So sign us up!” Terry took a big gulp of his now lukewarm coffee, his throat suddenly felt extremely dry.

“So… I’ll put you down as a yes plus one?” Terri smiled at him, she was calling his bluff. Terry couldn’t back down now.

“Yes! Terry plus one boyfriend! Whom I love very much!” Terry hated how he talked on auto pilot, he wished he could just shut up like a normal person.

“Well since that’s settled…” Terri stood up from her chair and looked down at Terry “I’ll see you at the wedding! And I can’t wait to meet your _boyfriend_.” She flashed him one last smile, and promptly left the cafe. 

“Oh yeah! You’ll love him! He’s great!” Terry called out to her as she walked away, knowing his efforts were futile. He watched her leave his sight then slumped down in his chair.

He needed to find a fake boyfriend.

_Fuck fuck shit fuck_  
—————————————————-

“You want me to do what now?” 

Terry flinched at Korvo’s reaction. He knew he must of sounded pretty stupid. And if he knew this sounded stupid then it must be extra stupid.

“It’s just for the wedding weekend! 3 days! 2 and a half really.” Terry pleaded with him.

“And you want me to do what during those 2 and a half days?” Korvo questioned again.

Terry took a deep breath “Be my boyfriend.”

The stench of awkwardness hung between the two men.

“Pretend!” Terry added “Just pretended to be my boyfriend for the wedding!”

Korvo sighed and pinched the brim of his nose.

“Why are you going to your ex fiancé’s wedding in the first place?”

“Because she invited me!” 

“That….doesn’t mean you have to go?” 

Terry sighed “You don’t get it Korvo, you’ve never been in a relationship before.”

“Ok, ow!” Korvo looked at him hurt.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Terry quickly added “It’s just once you stop dating someone, especially if you break an engagement with them, they stop being your friend and they become your enemy. Your old relationship turns into a war to see who can do better at life… and I hate to admit it but Terri’s winning.” 

Korvo let out another sigh and sat down on his couch. “Isn’t there anyone else you could ask? Don’t you have friends that would jump at the idea of an open bar?”

True Terry knew a few people that would go for the drinks alone, hell he could walk into a frat house and find volunteers just at the notion of free beer. But Terry needed someone who actually knew him on a deep personal level. Someone that Terry felt comfortable, maybe even vulnerable with. And there was only one person in Terry’s life that fit that bill. But he couldn’t tell Korvo that.

“It’s just no one else would be as _handsome_ or as _smart_ as you are!” Terry played into Korvo’s well established ego. “And I really want to impress Terri’s family!”

Terry looked up at Korvo with the best puppy dog face he could muster. He was giving it all he got. He could tell he was getting through though, Korvo’s face faltered. 

“...And it would be just for the weekend?” Korvo asked weakly.

Terry sat up “Yes! YES! Just for the wedding! And then we’ll never see these people again!”

“And we’ll never talk about this again?”

“Yes! Of course!”

“And you’ll be indebted to me for a huge favor?” Korvo added slyly.

“Ok, yes, whatever!” Terry didn’t really like that last part but he wasn’t in a position to argue it. 

Korvo let out a breath “Ok, fine I guess.”

Terry stood up from the couch “Really? You’ll do it?”

“Yes! I’ll go to this stupid wedding with you, but I’m not going to stop telling you that this is the dumbest shit you’ve gotten yourself into.” Korvo folded his arms in defeat. 

“Yess! Thank you! Thank you Korvo! You’re the best bud ever!” Terry cashed onto Korvo, bringing him into an embrace.

“Yes I know I’m amazing, now get OFF!” Korvo shoved Terry off him.

“Save that shit for the wedding.”


	2. Rehearsal Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord this took longer than expected. Sorry about that, enjoy!

Terry dragged his feet into the hotel lobby. The place was so fancy and clean it was already giving him a headache. He felt as if Terri specifically chose a place where he’d feel out of place. 

“This place is nice.” Korvo spoke up behind him.

“Yeah, of course you’d like it.” Terry mumbled to himself.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, let’s just check in.”

The reception desk had their room key ready for them. It would seem the floor they’re on was reserved specifically for the wedding guest, though that didn’t really matter to Terry since he hadn’t planned on interacting with anyone outside the actual wedding events. 

“Terry! You made it!” A voice cut in.

_It begins_

Terry quickly grabbed Korvo’s arm and turned to face a smiling Terri.

“Hey Terri!” Terry tried to muster up his best fake bitch voice.

“Terry, why didn’t you mention your new boyfriend was Korvo! How are you Korvo?” Terri’s voice was already beginning to grain into Terry’s head.

“Hi Terri, I’m doing good. Congratulations by the way.” Korvo spoke naturally, was Korvo always this good of an actor and Terry didn’t know about it? 

“Thank you! And honestly I should’ve guessed, I mean of course it’s Korvo it makes perfect sense!” 

“It does?” Terry and Korvo both said in unison. Both gave each other a strained look realizing that was probably not something two people in love would say.

“Haha look at you two already in synch, anyway I have to go pick up some family at the airport. See you two at the rehearsal dinner!” Terri turned leave, giving a wave as she walked away.

“Bye you fucking bitch.” Terry gritted through his smile, as he returned the wave.

“Isn’t that a little uncalled for?” Korvo replied.

“Come on! You saw how she was acting, she was totally challenging our relationship. She’s on to us!”

“She didn’t say anything...?” Korvo spoke in a confused tone.

“Korvo, Korvo, Korvo…” Terry clicked his tongue “By the time this weekend is over you’ll understand the complexities of relationships.”

“God I hope not.” Korvo rolled his eyes “Uh, you can let go of my arm now…”

Terry became overly aware of the fact he was still wrapped around Korvo’s arm, before suddenly letting go.

“Oh right!”  
—————————-

Their hotel room clicked open revealing a pretty standard room, though upscaled from what Terry was used to. Without a thought Terry dropped his suitcase on the floor and fell face first onto the bed. 

“Aaah, I am already 100% done with this weekend. Just wake me up when it’s all over” Terry spoke through the pillow.

“Isn’t this a little...awkward?” Korvo spoke over Terry.

Terry lifted his head up “What showing up to your ex’s wedding with a fake boyfriend? Yeah I think that’s the definition of awkward college boy.”

“No that’s not, well yes this situation is fucking stupid and you’re a moron,” Korvo sighed “But I’m talking about the fact there’s one bed.”

Terry sat up completely to see there was in fact a singular queen bed.

“Uh, fuck right I didn’t think of this…” Terry began to sweat “We can always get a rollaway… but fuck someone from the wedding might see it, uh I’ll just get some extra blankets and sleep on the floor…”

“No… no you don’t have to do that.” Korvo said defeated. “It’s only for two nights, I think we’ll live.”

Terry let out a sigh of relief, he was glad Korvo was cool with it. He also felt a bit of excitement flush through him, but he pushed it down. He couldn’t think about that right now. Terry watched from the bed as Korvo placed his suitcase on the dresser and began to unzip.

“Dude, what are you doing? The dinner isn’t in a few hours.” Terry inquired.

“I’m unpacking?” Korvo answered as if it was the most natural thing to do.

“You’re unpacking 2 days worth of clothes? What’s the point just leave them in your suitcase.”

“No, I don’t want them to get wrinkled.”

“Pfft, god you’re such a nerd.” Terry laughed at him.

“I came here to do you a huge favor, and you’re insulting me?” Korvo turned to face him.

“Hey man, I call ‘em as I see ‘em” Terry folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, suddenly he felt a pair of Korvo’s rolled socks smack him in the face. Terry sat up ready to throw the socks back at Korvo when he noticed a basket sitting on the dresser. 

“Hell yeah! Wedding favors!” Terry hopped off the bed and bounced next to Korvo. Terry unwrapped the basket revealing a card written in the world’s fanciest cursive:

Thank you for gracing us with your presence at our wedding  
-Vanbo+Terri

_Bleh_ Terry thought as he threw the card behind him. Inside the basket was a few fancy soaps, a small packet of pistachios, two glasses, and a bottle of champagne. 

“Fuck yeah! It’s poppin now!” Terry excitedly began to unwrap the foil.

“Should you really be drinking already? Don’t we have somewhere to be tonight?” Korvo called out, he had moved from the dresser to the closet near the door.

“Fuuuck that man, I don’t have to do shit this weekend. I’m getting plastered.” Terry answered as he slowly popped the cork. 

“I am not dragging your drunk ass around this weekend.” Korvo finished hanging his clothes, and joined Terry at the dresser.

“Ok, ok mom. One glass, in celebration! Terri’s wedding woo!” Terry carefully poured into the two glasses that came with the basket. 

“...Fine.” Korvo grabbed his glass and clinked it against Terry’s.

“To…us?” Korvo said unsure. 

“To us!” Terry cheered with him, taking a big swig of his drink.  
————————

“I can’t believe we’re late” Korvo huffed, as they rushed through the parking lot.

“It’s fine, it’s just a rehearsal dinner.” Terry opened the door to the restaurant. 

“I hate being late.” Korvo guffed.

“I know you do buddy.” Terry patted Korvo’s shoulder in sympathy. 

The restaurant was another swanky place like the hotel. The dining room was filled with fancily dressed couples and families. 

_Terri’s really went all out for this shit._ Terry thought to himself.

They made their way to the back of the restaurant where the private rooms were. Outside one of the doors was a convenient little sign that read: Vanbo & Terri Wedding Party.

_Urgh_ Terry couldn’t believe he was here right now.

He placed his hand on the door handle and looked over at Korvo “Are you ready for this?”

Korvo shrugged and replied “As I’ll ever be I guess?”  
Terry nodded and opened the door. The room was filled with people, everyone was mostly standing and talking with each other.

“See? It’s still cocktail hour, we’re all good!” Terry elbowed Korvo. Korvo simply gave him a look in reply. As they walked into the room Terry noted that no one seemed to notice their entrance, he couldn’t figure out if that was a good thing or bad thing.

“What are we supposed to be doing?” Korvo whispered to Terry.

“Uh, mingling until the dinner starts.” Terry whispered back.

“Do you even know anyone here?”

“Well…” Terry looked through the crowd to see if he recognized anyone.

“Terry!” a voice cut in.

Three young girls approached the duo. Terry recognized them immediately. 

“Hey guys! Damn, y'all have gotten tall since I’ve last seen you.”

“We miss you!” the smallest of the three whined.

“Yeah, Terri’s new boyfriend sucks!” the middle one added.

“He sucks ASS!” the tallest finalized.

“Aw I’m sorry girls, not everyone can be as fun and cool as me.” Terry winked at them, the girls giggled in response. 

“Korvo these are Terri’s younger sisters: Sherri, Carri, and Merri.” Terry introduced them, oldest to youngest. 

“That… that can't be real. Those can’t be their names.” Korvo said in disbelief. 

“Okay _Korvo_ , I don’t you’re in a position to judge people’s names.” Terry retorted.

“It’s a family name...” Korvo said quietly. 

“Are you Terry’s boyfriend?” Carri closed in on Korvo.

“Uh, yeah that’s me! Terry’s boyfriend!” Korvo nervously laughed, as if he forgot what he was doing here in the first place.  
“Isn’t he cute?” Terry wrapped his arm around Korvo.

“Mmmm, I guess he’s ok.” Sherri answered “We can forgive you for dumping Terri for him.”

“Uh thanks?” Korvo said in a confused tone “Wait what?”

“We have to sit down now or else Terri will have an aneurysm. Bye Terry! Bye boyfriend!” Sherri turned to leave the other two following her, Merri giving a small wave goodbye.

“Aw, aren’t kids great?” Terry said as he waved back at Merri.

“Didn’t Terri dump you? Why do they think you dumped Terri for me?”

“Oh, who knows! Kids makeup crazy shit all the time. Come on, let’s go find our seats.” Terry quickly changed the subject and pushed Korvo toward the tables. 

The two found their assigned seats, they were seated right between two family members Terry didn’t know. A weird uncle from Pennsylvania who collected state spoons, and a distant cousin from Scandinavia who didn’t speak much English. This was definitely a punishment sent from Terri.

Dinner was served, and everything went smoothly. After the meal different family members gave small speeches about the groom and the bride. Terry was bored to tears, they weren’t serving the wine fast enough here. Finally the rehearsal dinner finished and people began to get up and leave while others stayed to chat among each other.

“Great! It’s over, let's go Korvo!” Terry bolted up from his seat, and pulled on Korvo’s sleeve who was way too into Uncle Craig’s story about Minnesota and it’s spoon. 

“Shouldn’t we at least say hello before we leave?” Korvo stood from his seat. 

“What? To who?” Terry didn’t want to be here any longer.

Korvo nodded his head toward the center of the room, where Terri and who must only be her fiancé were standing and talking to some guests. 

“Urggggh, fine! But let's make it quick, there’s champagne waiting for me in the hotel room.”

As Terry and Korvo made their way to the happy couple, Terri’s laugh grew louder. It made the barely digested dinner in Terry’s stomach begin to turn. 

“Well look who it is! Are you guys having a good evening?” Terri turned toward them with a wide grin.

“Yeah real great! Fascinating Uncle, you got Terri.” Terry sneered.

Korvo elbowed him and added “It was lovely, thank you Terri.”

“Oh I can’t claim Uncle Craig for myself he’s from Vanbo’s side, right sweetie?” Terri rested her head on the shoulder of the man next to her. 

“Oh yeah! Uncle Craig, great fellow. Great fellow.” The man answered in an incredible loud and obnoxious voice that made Terry flinch. 

“Let me finally introduce you. Terry, this is my fiancé Vanbo. Vanbo, this is Terry and his _boyfriend_ Korvo.” The tone Terri used on “boyfriend” reminded Terry of the battle he was in.

“Hey how’s it going, nice to meetcha.” Vanbo reached out to shake Terry’s hand.

“Yeah, great to finally meet youUUUUU” Terry let out a scream as Vanbo forcefully gripped his hand.

Terry held his poor hand as he watched Korvo get the same treatment. Terry mentally chuckled Korvo’s pained expression.

“It’s so nice to finally see you two out as a couple. I mean it just makes sense.” Terri said as she continued to grip on to Vanbo’s arm.

Terry realized he had to up the ante here. He and Korvo were supposed to be in love, and happier than Terri and Vanbo. Terry grabbed Korvo’s shoulder and pulled him into his side, much to Korvo’s disgruntlement. 

“Oh yeah! Totally, we’re soooo happy. Like a couple of newlyweds to be honest!” Terry tried to play it up, while ignoring the look Korvo was giving him.

“I just can’t believe it took so long, considering how long you had a crush on Korvo.” Terri said with a wide smile. 

“Excuse me?” Korvo spoke up.

_Fuck fuck, Terri noooo_ Terry internally screamed.

“HAHAHA oh Terri! Let’s not bring up the past!” Terry began to panic.

“Why so embarrassed Terry? You’re together now!” Terri's grin began to turn malicious in Terry’s eyes.

“I would like to hear about this.” Korvo added.

_Korvo fuck OFF_ Terry wanted to yell out loud. 

“You don’t know? How funny. Well when you first became friends, Terry was absolutely infatuated with you. I mean he would not shut up about you day in and out. It’s cute really, I mean if you ignore the part where he was already engaged to someone else.”

A deep silence filled between the four of them. Terry deeply wished a hole would appear underneath him and slip him out of this existence. He felt as if he’d been punched multiple times in the stomach, he just wanted to lay down and die. 

“Well you two have a big day tomorrow, so we should let you go!” Korvo said, breaking the horrible silence. “It was great meeting you, bye!”

Korvo pulled on Terry’s arm, dragging him out of the restaurant. In the parking lot Korvo opened a rideshare app to get them back to the hotel. Terry finally woke up from his fatigue and tried to find a way to break up the awkwardness. 

“Sooo, that could’ve gone better.” Terry tried to start a conversation.

“Yeah no shit.” Korvo retorted.

Terry opened his mouth to say something but found for once in his life he didn’t have anything to say.

“Is it true” Korvo whispered. 

“Huh?”

“What you know Terri said. Is it, uh you know, true?” Korvo said a little louder but still real quite, he turned his head but Terry noticed Korvo’s face turning red.

“Well she was totally exaggerating, and like it was sooo long ago really.” Terry began to fumble over his words “And this was when we were just getting to know each other, like a million years ago….”

Terry took a deep breath “But like maybe I had like the tiniest, itty bitty, smallest crush… on you.”

“But like now we’re best buds! And everything’s fine! I totally over it” Terry tried his best to play it cool, but the crack in his voice was unconvincing.

“Okay.” Korvo answered.

“Huh?” 

“Well like you said, it was a long time ago.” Korvo stated, still not making eye contact with Terry.

“Yes! Exactly!” Terry exclaimed. 

Their car pulled up, and they both entered the back seats. The silence was back and it was killing Terry. He looked out the car window and stared at the city skyline. 

“What the hell is wrong with her fiancé?” Korvo’s voice sounded like gold to Terry.

“YEAH! I know right? What the fuck?” 

“I mean that handshake.”

“And his voice!”

“Just awful.”

“Horrible!”

They both started to laugh as they continued to mock Vanbo all the way back to the hotel.  
————————

“Finally!” Terry fell face first into the hotel bed again.

“I’m going to change in the bathroom.” Korvo called out to him.

“Yeah you do that” Terry muffled into the pillow. 

Terry laid like that for a while until it got too hard to breathe and he finally turned over. He stared at the ceiling while listening to Korvo brush his teeth in the bathroom. It was oddly comforting.

Terry sat up and began to strip himself, removing his top and bottoms so he was left in his briefs. Korvo exited the bathroom, wearing what Terry could only describe as the world's dorkiest pajamas he’s ever seen.

_Oh my god he’s such a nerd I can’t take it_ Terry’s head screamed.

“What?” Korvo asked, Terry must have been staring.

“Nothing, nothing!” Terry answered, he turned his head so he wouldn’t laugh in Korvo’s face.

“Do you need the bathroom?” Korvo asked, heading to the unoccupied side of the bed.

“No, I'm good.” Terry leaned back.

“You’re sleeping in your underwear?”

“Yeah, always do.”

“....We’re sharing a bed you know.”

“Don’t make this weird Korvo.”

“Oh my GOD. GOOD NIGHT!” Korvo gave up and laid down on the other side of the bed and turned off the light on the nightstand. Terry turned over himself, so their backs were facing each other.

“Today was a lot.” Terry said he didn’t want there to be silence again.

“Yeah, it was.” Korvo surprisingly answered.

“And we have all of tomorrow too…” Terry added.

“Mhmm.” Korvo hummed.

Terry thought about Terri’s sisters. “Those kids were cute though.”

“I guess. I don’t do well with kids. I hope that changes with my own.” Korvo let slip.

Terry perked up “Korvo! I didn’t know you wanted kids!”

Korvo shuffled under the blanket “Yeah, well it’s a normal thing to think about at our age.”

Terry imagined Korvo holding a small baby. The thought made him chuckle.

“Are you laughing?” Korvo sounded offended.

“Sorry it’s just you and a baby… it’s funny.”

“I don’t think it’s that comical.” Korvo said in a hurt voice. 

“Sorry funny isn’t the word.” Terry thought about a little more “It’s cute actually.”

There was a pause.

“You’ll make a great dad Korvo.” Terry finally added.

“....thanks.” Korvo said softly.

Terry smiled to himself, and relaxed his back against Korvo’s.

“Goodnight Korvo.”

“Night.”


End file.
